


didn't wanna wake you

by shniam



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Nick pretends to be asleep, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up early and is feeling a little bit horny.</p>
<p>Nick is still sleepy, it is Sunday morning after all.</p>
<p>Louis *may* persuade him</p>
<p>(one day I may be able to do a decent summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	didn't wanna wake you

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a pic found on Tumblr and a WhatsApp discussion with Shnixangel about how Louis would 'encourage' Nick

Daylight flooded the bedroom and Louis was soon wide awake, cursing Nick for not closing the curtains before getting into bed last night; although to be fair, he had been *slightly* distracted. Louis winced as he rolled over towards the middle of the bed and slid a leg between Nicks parted ones, looking for a cuddle. The small twinge from the movement reminded him of the hot and athletic sex they had had the night before; of the way Nick had held his wrists hard into the bed as he had pushed into him torturously slow, bringing him to the edge again and again before he let him orgasm. Louis smiled at the memories, feeling the residual touches on his skin, and curled into Nick’s side. In his sleep Nick moved a hand to rest on Louis’ thigh.

Louis looked down at how Nick’s whole hand stretched over his skin, how the spread of Nick’s fingers practically covered his thigh. He recalled how, last night, Nick had held Louis’ legs up, the bruises from his grip just starting to show. Louis felt his cock starting to take an interest in the memories and he pushed up against Nick’s hip in search of something to push down on.

As he brought his knee up, Louis brushed against Nick’s groin. He could feel the coarse hairs between Nick’s legs but also the semi-hardness that Nick was currently sporting. The knowledge that Nick, although asleep, was getting hard, spurred Louis on and he pushed harder against Nick until his was rubbing up against Nick’s hip.

“If you are gonna do that, at least let me share the fun.” Nick’s mumbled voice sounded in Louis’ ear as he turned his head to blindly kiss Louis’ face.

“You’re still asleep.” Louis replied, still continuing to rut against Nick.

“Don’t mean I can’t join in.” Nick gave a yawn; eyes still closed, and pulled Louis’ on top of him.

“Didn’t want to wake you.” Louis positioned himself so that their cocks were aligned and wrapped a hand around them whilst reaching for the lube they had left on the bedside cabinet the night before.

“Not awake.” Nick mumbled as he shifted slightly on the bed to give Louis better access, hands coming up to hold Louis’ hip, fingertips pressing on the bruises from the night before.

“Someone is!” Louis smirked as Nick’s cock twitched at the coolness of the lube, hardening in Louis’ hand.

Nick pushed his hips up. “You gonna do anything about it then?” 

Louis let his hand glide down the hardened lengths, relishing the sensation of Nick rubbing against him. “What do you care? You’re asleep.” He croaked as Nick gave a judder beneath him.

“Just wondered if it would be anything worth waking up this early for, Sunday morning and all that.”

Louis gave a hum and flicked his thumb over the tip of Nick’s cock, dropping his thumb slightly to do the same to his own. “Nah, don’t think so. Go back to sleep.” He leant forward and pressed his lips to Nick’s. As he bent down, Louis moved a hand behind him and pressed against his hole, a small whimper escaping at the touch to a still sensitive area.

Sitting back down on Nick’s legs, Louis returned his attention to Nick’s cock with one hand and started fingering himself with the other; as one hand pumped the other pressed in, until Louis was at three fingers and Nick was rolling his head against the pillows.

“Still asleep?” Louis panted, pushing up on his knees. 

Nick hummed a reply and gave Louis’ thighs a squeeze.

Louis bit his lip at the dull ache from the bruises and sunk down slowly; he would never get tired of feeling Nick inside him, he thought. The drag of skin against skin as his body accommodated more and more of Nick, drove Louis wild. He could feel the burn inside of him and he loved it; pushing back up Louis felt his thighs tremble as he hovered over Nick.

Louis looked down at Nick, at the way Nick lay on the pillows looking sleep soft and dishevelled; newly blond hair splayed across the pillowcase and flush of red over his face, lips parted and glossy where he had been licking them. “Love you.” Louis gasped as he dropped back down, “Fucking love you!”

Nick lifted his knees and planted his feet on the mattress, his eyes snapping open and his hands tightening their grip on Louis’ hips. “I bloody love you too, you know?” He growled and he snapped his hips upwards just as Louis pushed down, creating a muffled moan from the usually loud singer.

For a while there were no other sounds, just the ragged breathing from the bed with an echo of skin slapping as their bodies met.

“Gonna come...” Louis panted; a hand on his own cock and trying to match the rhythm of their bodies.

“Want you to, on me...” Nick panted back, his eyes moving between Louis’ face and Louis’ cock. He loved to watch Louis come but wasn’t sure what he wanted to see more – Louis’ face as he came, which was a picture to behold, or Louis’ cock as it streamed as that too was beautiful. “Come, come on me...” He begged.

“Wanna...oh god...god...Nick....” Louis’ hand sped up as he ground down onto Nick. As Nick tightened his grip, Louis came; streams of white shooting across Nick’s torso. As the last drop left his body, Louis let go of his softening dick and let his hand slid through the pool that had collected on Nick’s stomach. “Love you.” He muttered. He pushed up slightly to reach Nick’s mouth to kiss him.

Just as Louis went to sit back down and suck his fingers clean, Nick pushed up. The action, along with the pornographic scene in front of him, pushed Nick to climax; he pulled Louis down into his lap and held him there as he pulsed inside of him, Louis’ name shouted out as he did so.

“Fuck me.” Nick panted as he came down. 

“Can’t it wait till later?” Louis retorted, snuggling up to Nick’s side once more. “I want to go to sleep.” 

Nick pulled his head away and gave a disbelieving look as Louis closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep. Deciding it was no use fighting it, Nick pulled Louis closer and closed his own eyes.


End file.
